Through the Years
by LoverofDogs94
Summary: He was always too scared to say anything. She was gorgeous and he was geeky, but not saying anything cost him. *Happy Ending. AU AxW


I don't own The Good Wife.

I gave these two a little more of a backstory, because I felt like it.

This story is again dedicated to guategal.

You always have something positive to say, and your reviews warm my heart. Thank you for your faithful reviews. Lots of love, Loverofdogs94

/

They are fourteen when they first meet. He remembers. She doesn't.

It was a week on the beach, where their families were both vacationing the summer before highschool. He spilled his soda on her at the boardwalk. She yelled, he apologized, and 20 minutes later they were eating ice cream and laughing. She went by Leesha, and he went by Willy. They spent the whole week together, just hanging out. Both of them wanted to be lawyers. The day her family left to go back to Chicago, he gave her his phone number. Told her to call anytime.

She never did, but he never forgot.

/

The second time they meet, it was Orientation Day at Georgetown. He sees her, and just knows. She smiles at him, he smiles back. Introduces himself as Will. Taking his offered hand, she says her name is Alicia. Five minutes into their conversation, he's calling her Leesha, and she doesn't correct him.

/

They spent the first two-and-half years of Law School inseparable. Study buddies, movie nights, coffee breaks. He was always too scared to make a move. She was gorgeous and he was geeky. He didn't want to lose her, but not saying anything cost him. Because then there was Peter and his stupid Mickey Mouse impression and the rain and his coat, and Will lost her. He hardly saw her that last semester. On graduation day, he hugged her tight and told her to look him up if she ever in Boston.

She didn't, but they exchanged emails.

/

He was invited to the wedding.

He didn't go. Couldn't bring himself to.

The emails stopped afterwards.

/

Sometimes he thinks about that first summer and what could have been if they kept in touch. He still has a snapshot of them on the beach. It has been used as a bookmark in his personal reading for years, and is faded and worn. He smiles when he pulls it out and considers calling her.

He never does.

/

The third time they meet again, she's pregnant with Grace. There was a Georgetown reunion neither of them really wanted to be at, so they went to their favorite little diner instead. They caught up. He talked about moving to Chicago. She insisted he call when he did.

He doesn't. But he almost does.

/

The news breaks about the scandal. He's disgusted. He should call her.

But he doesn't.

He sends flowers, with an unsigned card. Her favorite, daises.

She feels like she should know who sent them.

But she doesn't, and he never tells.

/

He sees her in an elevator, when she was applying for jobs. She was still gorgeous, but sad. He can see through her mask better than anyone else. He wants to hug her tight and tell her everything will be ok.

He doesn't, but offers her a job instead.

She accepts it.

/

He loves her. He thinks maybe since they were fourteen on that beach, and he knows definitely since Georgetown. He still doesn't speak up, until he leaves a voicemail she never gets.

She doesn't respond, he doesn't push.

/

Then they become an almost couple. And he falls even harder.

Good timing doesn't seem to exist for them.

She walks away.

He lets her make her choice.

He should chase after her, but he doesn't.

He lets her go.

It's getting harder every time.

/

She's leaving the firm.

He doesn't understand.

She says it wasn't personal.

He doesn't give a damn.

/

They are both in New York.

They both happen into the same diner.

They talk, and it's almost civil for the first time in months, and he suddenly knows.

He still loves her, and she doesn't have a clue.

/

She tells him Jeffery Grant's parents might be looking for a new lawyer.

He's confused, but grateful.

They talk a little more, and it's playful banter.

"You've always been the better lawyer," she quipped.

"I have, haven't I?" He jokes back.

Maybe things are going to work out, after all.

/

He goes to call her. He has to tell her how he feels. She has to know.

He leaves half a voicemail before the judge interrupts.

/

Jeffery snaps in the courtroom.

All he can he feel is the burn of bullet in his shoulder.

He can't help but think of all the things he wants to tell her, and he prays he gets the chance.

His world goes black.

/

Eventually, he wakes up in a hospital room to lots of beeping and lots of pain.

The doctors tell him that he shouldn't have lived.

But he did.

/

She visits him.

He tells her that he has loved her forever.

He reminds of that summer before high school, and she remembers.

They talk more.

And she comes to a conclusion.

She loves him too.

/

They were always meant to be.

It took them a lifetime of second chances and good timing to get it right, but they finally did.

Because they were meant for each other.

And they would always find their way back together.

That's how it's supposed to be.

Will and Alicia.

Together.

Forever.


End file.
